Family Matters
by Therabidsquirrel
Summary: A day of goofing off for the ducks turns into something they didn't expect from Dragaunus. Little Nosedive anyone?


****

Family Matters

*** 

The title doesn't have much to do with the story, but it's okay… I guess… Thank you so much for the reviews I've been getting. I'm just glad that those of you who do review like what you read. J Well, here's the next story, I dunno how good it is though. I kinda' just write whatever pops into my head… so, please enjoy this J . Have fun! Oh yeah! Quick warning! There is like a little Wildwing and Tanya romance, but not much, and a bunch more weird stuff, but you decide what you think…

*** 

And once again, the Mighty Ducks belong to Disney… who created them… then took them and put them on the air at a kinda' unreasonable hour and on a channel I can't get on cable… but hat's just my personal little rant. Alas poor Mighty Ducks. I knew thee all so well and loved you soooo much!!! And of course I still do… Any ways. On with the story!!!

*** 

It had been a normal day in Anaheim; save for the fact that it was drizzling like there was no tomorrow. The ducks had been enjoying themselves that day. Wildwing had even shown a prankish side as the team ran around outside, enjoying the moisture nature was providing. Nosedive and Wildwing had ganged up at one point, tossing ice cold water filled balloons at everyone, then suddenly turning on each other. It ended when they wrestled each other to the ground and Grin walked over and sat on them both, forcing them to cry for mercy before getting up.

"Agh! I've been squished!" Nosedive cried, lying on the wet ground pathetically. Wildwing sat up, laughing, only to jab his brother in the midsection. Nosedive cried out. "And I've been stabbed!" he cried. Mallory bent over laughing at him as Duke sneaked up and made a leap as if he were going to pile drive the teen. Nosedive cried out and curled up to protect himself, only to shout unfairness as Duke walked away laughing, Wildwing laying on his back, laughing too hard to get up.

"Oh this is wonderful. I haven't had this much fun since we left home." Duke snickered. Tanya merely laughed as Nosedive yelled a battle cry and turned on his brother again, who held him at arms length, as if he were bench pressing the teen. Which he did much to Nosedive's displeasure.

"WING!! LEMME DOWN!!" Nosedive yelled unhappily.

"Kay." Wildwing let him fall to the ground, on his feet, then pushed him over. Nosedive fell in a puddle from last night's downpour and started laughing. He muttered something causing Wildwing and Mallory to start laughing uncontrollably, Nosedive staggering up and then plopping next to his brother who was rolling.

"What'd he say?" Duke asked as he and the others came closer.

"He said the puddle wet his pants." Mallory said.

"What's so funny about that?" Tanya asked.

"He didn't say it like that." Mallory snickered.

"He said 'I fell and the puddle made me wet my pants'." Wildwing snickered as he sat up. Duke snorted as he snickered and Tanya chuckled as Grin laughed.

"I think we should go in." she said after a while. "We've been out here for a long while."

"Aw… no!" Wildwing and Nosedive both moaned as they stood with Mallory. Tanya snickered.

"Come on." She called to them. She made it two steps before laser fire made her step back. A fireball then made Duke leap aside, Mallory with him. 

"It's Wraith and Siege!" Nosedive yelled. Then he cried out as Wildwing slammed him out of the way of Siege's blast. Mallory managed to grab her puck launcher and fire two blasts before she avoided Wraith's magic blasts.

"I swear she's married to that thing." Muttered Nosedive as they switched into their armor and began firing at the two saurians. Chameleon appeared a moment later and gleefully began firing at Nosedive as Hunter drones began to appear.

"You'd think we'd get at least one day to ourselves!" complained Duke, slashing a drone in half. Nosedive grunted, pushing Chameleon off of him and shooting him with a puck, then looking around at the chaos. His eyes widened as he realized his brother was being snuck up on by Wraith as Wildwing fought off a couple of drones.

"WING! LOOK OUT!" Nosedive yelled, causing Wildwing to turn and dodge a golden blast thrown at him. Wraith howled in pain as a puck hit him and he growled, turning on Wildwing and throwing another blast that knocked the duck over, a large scorch mark on his armor. Wraith quickly lifted his clawed hand to fire another blast, only to cry in anguish as something ripped his head backwards, sending the blast skywards as he was flung backwards. He turned and immediately blasted the one who'd attacked him, then turned to see a puck launcher in his face. He disappeared, calling the other saurians to him. Wildwing frowned as Duke cursed, then looked down to see Nosedive lying on the ground in pain.

"DIVE!!" Wildwing cried in worry, kneeling next to his brother. Nosedive gave a gasp of pain, holding his midsection as he began to… shrink. The others ran over in worry. "Tanya, what's happening to him?" Wildwing asked in alarm, Nosedive staring up at him with his eyes wide in panic and pain.

"I don't know." Tanya said honestly. "Quick, lets get him back to the pond." She told him. Wildwing picked his brother up, then faltered.

"Oh stars." He breathed as he looked at his brother.

"What?" Mallory asked.

"He's getting younger." Duke murmured. 

*-*

"Nosedive hold still!"

"Leggo! Lemme go!"

"Nosedive, we just need a small sample…"

"WILDWING!!!"

Mallory sighed in frustration and let the five-year-old Nosedive go. He immediately ran from her, Tanya and Duke towards the doors to the infirmary. The doors opened as he neared revealing Wildwing in fresh armor. Nosedive slowed and stared at his brother. His taller, angrier looking brother.

"Wildwing?" he asked fearfully. The mask of DuCaine was immediately removed and put in a bag at Wing's hip and a face Nosedive recognized looked down at him in concern.

"Nosedive? What's wrong?" Wildwing asked. Nosedive took a flying leap into Wildwing's arms, then held on tightly as Wildwing walked in. Tanya sighed standing.

"I need to run some tests. He seems to have stopped aging again, but I just want to know if we have to worry about him reversing in age anymore." She said, holding up a needle. Nosedive whimpered at the sight of it.

"Nooo!" he moaned/sobbed. Wildwing frowned.

"Dive, you've got to do it bro." He said soothingly.

"No!" Nosedive looked mutinous and ready to flee.

"Come on baby bro, you're not scared are you?" Nosedive stopped at that.

"No."

"Then just let her hold your hand. She only needs a little and it won't hurt." Nosedive looked at his brother.

"Promise?" he asked. Wildwing nodded and made an 'X' on his chest with his finger. 

"Cross my heart." He grinned. Duke nearly started laughing but was pleased when Nosedive held his hand out to Tanya, which she pricked and drew some blood from. He watched as a small vile was filled with his blood, then as she stood he turned and looked at his brother.

"It didn't hurt!" he exclaimed in surprise. Wildwing grinned and shook his head.

"Course not! Told ya' baby bro." He said. Nosedive grinned at him, then watched as Mallory held some colored bandages out to him so he could pick a color. He picked the deep green one, then allowed her to put it on him.

"When are we expecting Canard back?" Duke asked. Wildwing looked up at him.

"Soon. I contacted him as soon as we returned. Grin's waiting for him in the Ready Room." He said. Canard had left with Phil to go to LA to settle something that Wildwing had been too tired to actually pay attention to what the human was talking about. Therefore, Canard had offered to go with him instead. "Anything wrong Tanya?" Wildwing asked as Tanya typed away on her computer.

"Well, I can't get him back to his right age, but he does remember all of us." She told him. "I don't know any magic so I can't blast him back to eighteen years of age." She muttered. Nosedive merely giggled at her while he played with his new Band-Aid, waving it in front of Wildwing's beak. Wildwing shushed him and slowly took his finger, calming the now five-year-old Nosedive.

"So what can we do for him then?" Duke asked. Tanya sighed, then turned to look at them.

"For now, buy him some close that fit." She said, nodding at the now huge jersey that Nosedive was wearing. "We'll just have to do what we can." She said with a shrug softly. Mallory sighed from her place on the floor sitting with her feet towards the right.

"Great. We're down a player." She moaned. Nosedive blinked at her, then looked up at his brother.

"Can I go ice skating?" he asked suddenly. Wildwing shook his head.

"Not right now. I've got to take you shopping." Nosedive made a face.

"I hate shopping." He complained as Wildwing stood and took his little hand in his larger hand.

"Yeah well, we've got to do it squirt."

"I'm not a squirt." Nosedive muttered as he allowed Wildwing to hold onto him as he spoke to Tanya.

"Need some help?" Tanya was asking.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it." Wildwing nodded. Nosedive was getting bored at this point and started standing on his brothers foot, a look of determination on his face as he started leaning backwards, holding tightly to Wildwing's hand so he wouldn't slip. Duke and Mallory merely watched in amusement as the child leaned all the way back and stared at them upside down.

"Hi!" he giggled. Duke merely grinned and laughed at him as Mallory waved. Nosedive grinned cheekily then looked up at Wildwing who was staring down at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wing asked, grinning. Tanya was shaking her head, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Playing."

"Could you get off my foot?"

"No." Nosedive giggled.

"Why not?" Wildwing asked him, a twinkle in his eye that the others hadn't seen before.

"Cus."

"Cus why?" Nosedive shrugged, giggling. "I'll move my foot squirt." Nosedive jumped off his foot. "Thanks."

"Don't call me squirt."

"Should I call you ankle biter then?" the others snickered at this, then quieted as the comms went off. Duke opened his to get Canard's face.

"Everyone alright?" Canard asked.

"Yeah, we're just deciding who's going shopping to get Nosedive some clothes." Duke stated. Nosedive hid behind Wildwing's legs for some reason.

"It's a floating head." He muttered softly. Mallory about fell over laughing.

"Need some help Wildwing?" Canard asked. Wildwing shook his head.

"No. Tanya's coming with me." He said. Canard started snickering. "What?"

"I'm coming with you two just in case. I'll tell you when you meet me in the Ready room." He said. "Canard out." With that he ended his transmission. Tanya and Wildwing shared a look and then looked down at Nosedive, who stared up at them just as confused.

*-*

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!" Dragaunus roared, throwing another piece of machinery at his minions. They dodged and were sprayed with what was left of the piece of hunter drone.

"I reversed the youngest duck in age, but I was unable to hit Wildwing." Wraith told him. "The foul duckling managed to keep me from hitting his brother." He told his master. Dragaunus snarled, smoke flowing from his nostrils.

"It's too late to rectify your mistake. They already know what that blast will do so there is no point in trying again. They will be on guard next time." He growled. Siege merely grinned.

"How about we use this to our advantage boss?" he asked. "Just take the kid." He grinned. "Wildwing will do just about anything to make sure he doesn't get hurt." Dragaunus frowned, rubbing his chin.

"Yes." He hissed. His frown deepened. "However, we'll have to wait. Thanks to _Wildwing_," he spat the name. "We have to be careful with the amount of power we use. Wait of few days." He growled. "Then you can go get the boy."

*-*

Nosedive watched as Wildwing explained to Thrash and Mookie what had happened to the now child, then looked down at the hockey shirt and jeans that he now wore. He also wore a pair of sneakers, and next to his small sneakers stood a larger pair of feet. He looked up to see Canard looking around the comic shop uneasily, as if waiting for an attack. He was standing with is arms behind his back, his feet spread. Nosedive looked at him, then began copying him, looking up every now and then to see if he was doing it right. Mookie's laughter caused him to look at her and saw her pointing at him. Wildwing smirked as Tanya chuckled again as Canard looked down at the child surprised.

"I wish I had a camera." Thrash snickered. Nosedive looked at him, blushing beneath his feathers and moving away, letting his arms fall to his side. Canard merely gave the boy an amused look then shrugged at Wildwing who nearly burst out laughing. Nosedive shot his brother a dirty look, then walked up to him and took his hand quietly.

"Tired baby bro?" Wildwing asked.

"No. I'm bored." 

"You could go play some video games at the arcade." Thrash offered. Nosedive suddenly got closer to Wildwing, shaking his head.

"We already went there. It's too crowded." Wildwing said.

"Yeah but it's always crowded, and Nosedive never minded before." Mookie stated.

"Yeah but Nosedive was a teenager then. Not five-years-old." Canard stated, crossing his arms now. Thrash looked down at Nosedive.

"Get nervous around tall people short stack?" he asked suddenly. Nosedive shook his head.

"The rooms too small." He whispered. Wildwing put a hand on his head, ruffling the child's hair.

"Nosedive's been claustrophobic since he was four." He said softly. He looked up at them. "Over the years he just got better at pretending he wasn't." he told them.

"What did somebody lock him in a closet or something?" Mookie asked. Wildwing said nothing and instead looked down at his younger brother who was taking refuge behind his legs. Canard took the hint.

"We should get back to the pond. I'm starting to get worried. What if the saurians attack?" he asked them. Wildwing nodded and looked at Thrash and Mookie.

"We'll see you guys later." He told them. Thrash and Mookie nodded.

"You need anything, extra hand kicking lizard tail, you just let us know." Thrash said.

"You serious?" Canard asked. The two teens nodded.

"Nosedive's our friend. Friends help each other out man. You know?" Thrash asked.

"Yeah." Mookie nodded in agreement. "Sides, we owe you guys." She grinned. The ducks all shared a look, save Nosedive who was looking up at the candy on the shelves. He pulled at Wildwing's pants to get attention.

"Wing?" he asked. Wildwing frowned as he followed his brothers gaze, then was surprised as Thrash handy him a candy bar.

"On the house." Thrash stated as Mookie put something in the cash register. Wildwing took it.

"Thanks." He said.

"Need a baby sitter, call us." Mookie giggled.

"Just as long as he doesn't get sick afterwards. Come on Dive." He said as they said goodbye and left. Nosedive waved to Mookie and Thrash.

"Bye!" he called to them. Thrash and Mookie waved back then looked at each other.

"He was so cute!" Mookie grinned.

"I'm gonna go buy a camera."

"Why?"

"Knowing them, they'll probably need us and I want to get pictures of Nosedive as a midget so we can make fun of him once he gets back to his right age."

"Hee hee! You are evil."

"Thanks."

*-*

Three days had passed and no sign of the saurians. However there was a picture of Wildwing, Tanya and Nosedive in the tabloid newspaper together.

**'DUCKS SETTLING DOWN?'** was the headline causing Wildwing and Tanya to blush. They didn't show Nosedive the paper, but they did show it to Canard who smirked.

"That's what I wanted to warn you about." He said. He shook his head then looked at the picture again. "I think they cut me out." He stated. Wildwing snatched the paperback and whacked him in the head with it. "What?" Duke and Mallory were having fits till Wildwing ordered them up on the ice for practice, Nosedive watching them sleepily. Grin frowned as Wildwing didn't follow them to the rink.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. Wildwing nodded as Tanya (now blushing) helped Nosedive put a clean shirt on.

"Yeah. I've gotta call somebody to watch Dive."

"What about Phil." At the look Wing and Tanya gave him he nodded.

"Right. Better call some one." He rumbled. Wing nodded at him, then watched him go. Tanya looked up at him as Nosedive whined for her to pick him up.

"So…" she said softly. "What do we do about this article?" she asked him. Wildwing shook his head as he headed towards the phone.

"I don't know." He admitted. "Ignore it?" he asked with a shrug. He turned to look at her and noticed with surprise that she had lifted Nosedive, who was asleep with his head on her shoulder.

"What?" she asked, noticing his look.

"Nothing, it's just… Nosedive never let anyone but me pick him up when he was little." He told her. He smiled and shrugged. "Guess he deems you worthy." He grinned. She blushed again, then sighed.

"I'm going to go put him on the couch." She said softly. Wildwing nodded, then stopped her as she passed him by.

"No one's going to really believe the article. We haven't been on earth long enough." He told her softly. She nodded and gave him a smile.

"I kinda' figured that." She told him softly. He merely smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Go on. I'm going to call Thrash and Mookie. They're a heck of a lot more trust worthy than Phil."

"That and Nosedive likes them." Tanya stated. 

"Very true."

*-*

"Ten!" Wildwing called as Mookie brought Nosedive into the stands.

"Alright! The high score for the week!" Canard called sarcastically.

"Watch it. Maybe next time I deflect a puck I'll aim for your head." Wildwing called back.

"You can do that?" Duke called, stopping himself from hitting a puck at the net. Canard cringed as Wildwing nodded.

"Yeah. He and Nosedive used to do that to me all the time." Canard stated. He glared at the team captain. "And it isn't funny Wildwing." He stated. Wildwing merely shook his head as he snickered.

"No. It's not you." He gasped. His team gave him an odd look and he pointed at the stands, laughing. The looked to see Nosedive making faces. When he realized they were all looking at him, his eyes widened and he dropped out of sight, Mookie laughing at him.

"Nosedive!" Tanya called. She looked at Wildwing. "Don't encourage him." She chastised. Wildwing grinned at her.

"I'm not." He said indignantly. "I'm laughing at him."

"And for a five-year-old that is encouragement." She told him, crossing her arms. Wildwing shrugged.

"Nosedive!" he called. Nosedive peeked up at them. "Not during practice. Okay?" Nosedive nodded, blushing furiously.

"Okay." He peeped.

"He's so cute!" Mallory exclaimed.

"Yeah. What happened when he got older?" Duke asked. Mallory snickered at this. As Tanya and Wildwing carried on a conversation in hushed tones. Canard skated up to the rest of the team.

"Is it just me, or are those two starting to act like a married couple?" he asked. Duke shrugged.

"When haven't they?" he asked. Mallory grinned as she shook her head.

"Anytime Nosedive does something he shouldn't they both get onto him." She told him. "It's quite entertaining actually." She explained.

"Just shows how much those two have in common." Grin rumbled. Canard shook his head as Wildwing gave Tanya an exasperated look.

"What, did Tanya have to raise a sibling too?" he asked softly. Mallory looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." Canard muttered. He looked up in time to see Tanya laugh at something and Wildwing grin wickedly.

"You're encouraging me." He said sarcastically. "Isn't that wrong?" he asked. 

"You're not five!" they heard Tanya exclaim. Wildwing merely shrugged at her, then looked up at the group.

"I think we're done guys." He called to them. Duke nodded.

"Good. I've got an errand to run." He stated with a smirk. Grin shook his head as he took off his helmet, Canard looking at him.

"You sticking around here Grin?" he asked as Tanya and Wildwing skated off towards Nosedive, who cheered happily when he saw them coming.

"Nah. I have a walk down a nice quite wooded path that is calling my name."

"Ah. Good choice. Be careful okay?"

"Sure." As Grin, Duke and Mallory skated away Canard looked to see Wildwing and Tanya talking to Mookie as Nosedive skated around the two ducks legs happily. He held onto Wildwing's pants leg tightly as he skated around, humming some odd tune. Mookie said something that got the child's attention and saw him look up at Wildwing and exclaim something happily. Canard skated over to them in time to hear Nosedive tell his older brother about Bernie the Bear in great detail. Tanya looked at Canard as he skated over.

"She let him watch cartoons." She muttered as Nosedive started bouncing on the ice. She and Canard both turned when they heard Nosedive shout in a fit of glee, and saw him dangling from Wildwing's right arm.

"Look it Tanya!" the child exclaimed happily. She chuckled at him.

"I see you." She told him. He grinned at her, then grunted as he tried to pull himself up higher. Wildwing merely let him down.

"Don't do that Dive. You'll fall." He told him. Nosedive whined, then stared skating again once again happy.

"Is he always like this?" Mookie asked. "He about wore me out this morning after he finally woke up!" she exclaimed. Wildwing nodded.

"Oh yes." He said. "He gets a little calmer when he turns ten but otherwise he just stays busy." He shrugged. Then he looked down at Nosedive who was tugging at his shirt this time.

"Can I skate around the whole rink?" Nosedive asked.

"Yeah. Let me come with you."

"Kay!" Wildwing nodded at them and allowed Canard to take his stick, then followed Nosedive who began skating as fast as his little legs would let him around the large rink. It was interesting to watch Nosedive wear himself out, for he'd land on his knees and slide on the ice happily. Wildwing merely skated behind him, lifting him up when he need him to, then skating backwards and pulling him along, laughing at the child who cheered at him and begged to be pulled faster.

"I would say I hope Nosedive gets back to normal soon, but I'm going to miss this." Tanya said softly. Mookie shrugged.

"Just have a kid." She said. Tanya immediately turned beet red as Mookie shook her head. "Still, I miss Nosedive as a teen. He is one of my best friends."

"And you've got how many of those?" Canard asked.

"Two. Thrash and Nosedive." Mookie told him shortly. "They're the only ones that don't care that my fathers a drunk." She muttered. She tightened her jacket around herself. "I've got to go. Thrash will get worried if I don't get back soon." She told them. "Probably go to the house and look for me again."

"Again?" asked Tanya. Mookie merely shrugged and walked away. Nosedive noticed and waved at her.

"BYE MOOKIE!!" he yelled. She waved at him, then left. Nosedive then looked up at Wing and said something while grinning. Wildwing merely nodded at him, trying to stifle a laugh, the mask once again gone from his face. Canard frowned at this yet remained quiet. He'd have to talk to Wing about this privately later.

*-*

"I'm sleepy." Nosedive muttered from his place on Wildwing's back. The older mallard was carrying the child piggy back, the mask of DuCaine on his face.

"We'll be home in a little while." Wildwing said in a hushed tone. "Just keep your head down and keep quiet baby bro." He said softly, trying to head out of the woods past the mall. It was late in the evening and the saurians had finally attacked, when they least expected it and where they least expected it. Out in the woods while Nosedive and Wildwing were walking with Canard. Now they were running as Canard tried to cause a distraction. Nosedive whimpered.

"I hear them." He whispered.

"What?" Wildwing yelped as he had to dodge laser fire and leapt off the beaten path. He glanced back to see Siege following with a dark grin on his face and a laser in hand. Nosedive let out a cry as Wildwing had to dodge another volley of blasts, racing past trees and being whacked with the low hanging branches. "Hang on, we're almost out!" Wildwing soothed. A moment later he ran out into the parking lot of the pond… right into the clutches of Wraith and a whole pack of hunter drones.

*-*

Canard bit back a cry of pain as Chameleon rammed him into a tree. The shape-shifting saurian had changed into a bull and was trying to gore him with his horns now, seeking a different approach to the laser, which lay broken a few meters away. Canard frowned as Chameleon started stepping away, then let out a cheer as Grin stepped out of the foliage, Mallory holding a puck bazooka with a look of glee in her eyes.

"Pay back time!" she exclaimed as Grin cracked his knuckles. Mallory fired upon the saurian, who screeched and changed back to his normal form, then disappeared as Siege yelled something not far away.

"Where's Wildwing?" Grin asked as he helped Canard up. Canard hissed in pain as he tried to put pressure on his left foot. His ankle was busted.

"I told him to try and get back to the pond. He and Nosedive went that way." He grunted, pointing to the left.

"They've made it back to the pond by now then!" Mallory exclaimed. The sound of puck blasters going off and metal being ripped in half made her falter. "Or they're in trouble. Come on!" she exclaimed, taking off. Grin looked at Canard.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to carry you." He said. Canard made a face.

"Hey, at least I'm not a kid." He shrugged.

*-*

Wildwing fired at Wraith and felt Nosedive slide off his back, running towards something, or somebody… Tanya and Duke!

"Don't worry Wing! We're here!" Duke called, leaping into the battle and ripping a hunter drone in half with his saber. Wildwing nodded as Tanya fired at Siege, knocking the large saurian over, then lifted up Nosedive and backed away. Wraith noticed this however and tried to get to the child. However, he did this in front of Wildwing who immediately fired at the old reptilian. Wraith fell with a yelp, then cursed and tried to throw a blast at Tanya. It was stopped however by a hunter drone that Duke threw in the way. Wraith merely cursed again and disappeared as Wildwing advanced.

"Well. That was pointless." Duke muttered as the drones left one by one.

"WILDWING!!!" Nosedive yelled suddenly, causing Duke and Wing to look at him. Duke then looked back at Wing and his eyes widened.

"LOOK OUT!!" he cried. Wildwing turned, then cried out as a laser blast hit him in the chest, blackening his armor.

"WING!!" Nosedive screamed tearfully as his brother fell, Siege laughing in evil joy. Then he too cried out as pucks slammed him in the back. He turned and growled at Mallory who lifted her puck bazooka again and prepared to fire. Siege merely disappeared with a flash. The ducks were quiet as they came near they're fallen leader, Grin allowing Canard down as Nosedive tried to run to his brother, screaming his name with tears falling. Tanya quickly bent down and stopped him from reaching Wildwing.

"Quick! We have to get him to the infirmary." She said. Duke looked at Grin, then nodded.

"I'll help Canard." He offered. Grin nodded back, then bent down and lifted Wildwing up. With that the team went back into the pond quickly.

*-*

"Nosedive, I thought you were tired." Canard stated as he sat on one of the beds, his leg wrapped. Wildwing was on the next bed over, still unconscious. He was alright but his chest was still tender and he was still out from the blast. Nosedive merely looked at the tan mallard and made a face, then climbed up onto Wildwing's bed and lay next to his brother, staring up at him sadly.

"Why did that lizard do this?" Nosedive whispered softly after a long while. Tanya turned from her place at a computer console and frowned at the child unhappily as Canard gave him a surprised look.

"Don't you remember Nosedive? Saurians are the bad guys." He said softly. Nosedive said nothing for a while as Duke, Mallory and Grin watched. They were standing off to the side quietly, arms crossed as they watched the scene. None had the heart to keep Nosedive from his brother.

"I remember." Nosedive whispered. He said nothing for a while and Canard realized he was crying silently.

"Don't worry kid. Wildwing will be okay." He said softly. Nosedive merely looked at him, then whimpered as Tanya lifted him up and away.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "But you need to get to bed." She told him, blinking rapidly for some reason. Was she crying too? The others let her walk out with Nosedive, the child watching his brother till he left, then buried his head in Tanya's shoulder and sobbed loudly. Canard looked at his teammates, who looked back at him.

"What do we do now?" Duke asked softly. "Now we're down three." He said softly.

"Dragaunus is really going to have a field day." Mallory spat unhappily.

"Then one of you is going to have to lead." Canard told them. He raised an eyebrow at the looks they gave him.

"Been there, tried that." Duke stated.

"Then try again." Canard stated, almost angrily as he tossed the once thief the mask. "I trust all of you and I know that you guys are closer than you used to be. You can do this." He stated. The three looked at each other, then down at the mask. They didn't have a choice. Did they?

*-*

Nosedive looked around and took a deep breath. Good, it was clear… but it was also dark. This brought chills down the five-year-olds spine and he shuddered.

"I hate the dark." He whispered as he tried to reach the panel that opened the door. When he couldn't he sighed and put his hands on his hips and looked up at the panel in determination. Then he bent his knees and jumped. He grinned as his little hand slapped the panel and the door slid open. He looked in and frowned. Wing's room. He fought the urge to run in and leap onto the bed and stay there. He had a job to do. He left the room and the door slid shut. Finally after several mishaps, he came to Dukes room, and sighed in relief as he saw the mask sitting on the desk. He looked over at Duke who was laying in a restless sleep and walked over to the older mallard.

"Sorry Duke." He said softly. Then he ran and took the mask, shooting out of the room as fast as he could, wishing he still had those shoes that the resistance had given him with his armor. The ones with rocket powered skates. Then he could get out of here faster and to the Raptor faster. Then he could stop that stupid lizard and keep him from hurting his brother again. With a deep breath to calm his fear, Nosedive ran out the doors of the Ready room to the elevator. Once upstairs he ran out of the pond, mask in hand as he ran into the woods.

*-*

Wildwing awoke with a start and sat up quickly, causing himself to gasp in pain. As Canard and Tanya made him lay back down he looked around.

"Where's Nosedive?" he asked.

"In bed asleep." Tanya told him. Wildwing looked at her, trying to calm whatever fear and worry was eating at him.

"Go check. Please." He ordered. Canard gave him an odd look as Tanya did as he asked of her.

"Wing, he went without fuss…" he trailed off and looked at the door as Wildwing's eyes flew open.

"Oh stars." Wing muttered. He covered his eyes with his hand. "Oh stars…" Tanya ran in a moment later.

"He's gone!" she exclaimed.

"Get the team." Wildwing ordered, sitting up. He glared at them as they tried to get him to lay down again. "Do it!" he ordered. "And don't bother looking for the mask. Knowing Dive, he probably took it."

"How do you know?" Canard asked as Wildwing stood shakily. Wildwing looked at him.

"He's done this before with one of our foster parents guns."

"What?"

"He did it because some guy had attacked me and he overheard Mr. Firedrake say something about wanting to go and get the guy, so he figured he could do it. And he's done this in the camps before too." Wildwing told them quickly. "Hurry! Get the others assembled now! Nosedive's going after Dragaunus!" Tanya and Canard, ignoring his ankle, ran out of the room quickly in a panic as Wildwing got his feet back beneath him and headed to the Ready Room praying Nosedive wouldn't get killed.

*-*

Sneaking onto the Raptor wasn't hard, nor was it impossible for the eighteen-year-old trapped in a five-year-old body. Now if only the maturity hadn't been stripped from him as well. It probably would be easier to handle this. Nosedive put the mask back in the bag on his back shakily, then looked around. How could he stop this guy from hurting Wing again? He couldn't… kill… him. Murder was bad… wasn't it? Saurians didn't deserve to be murdered either… right? Nosedive shivered and shook his head, trying to clear it, not realizing that the floor was further away. He did realize that he felt different. He passed a piece of silver metal and stared in shock. He was six!

"I'm aging." He muttered softly in surprise. Determination set onto his face. "Good." He muttered, turning and running down the hall. A year's difference was a big difference and with the older age came more speed and stamina, and more maturity. He knew what to do. Damage the raptor. Maybe it couldn't stop Dragaunus for good, but he couldn't bring himself into actually killing the saurian. As evil as Dragaunus and his goons were, he didn't have the right. It was the others who would stop them and he would back them up. It was all he knew as he ran at top speed. After he disappeared down a turn a door opened and Chameleon peeked out sleepily.

"Huh?" he asked. He frowned and tapped his comm. "Boss?" he asked.

"What is it Chameleon? I'm busy." Dragaunus spat back as Chameleon grabbed his laser.

"Well, unless I'm hearing things, something's inside that shouldn't be." He stated, morphing into something taller and playing with the camera like Siege had shown him in a fit of frustration and anger one-day. An evil grin snaked its way across his face as Dragaunus growled. "Sir?" he called, halting the dictator's rants. "We've got a little ducky on board." He grinned. Dragaunus' evil smile could be heard over the comm.

"Catch him and bring him to me." He purred.

"You da boss!" 

*-*

"Lost." Nosedive muttered. Then he sighed and looked at the fork before him. Three hallways were before him, a fourth behind him. He made a face, then stubbornly started foreword.

"You sure you want to go that way kid? I mean, the galleries the other way." A voice stopped him in his tracks and he turned slowly to see the chameleon standing there, a laser gun in his hands. "However, if you come with me kid, you can be put to some good use. Can't do anything just runnin' around the ship ya know." He chuckled. Nosedive's eyes widened and he took off running, only to slam into something leathery. He backed away to see Siege looking down at him with a growl and an evil grin. Nosedive's jaw dropped in fear and shock and he backed away… right into Chameleon's grasp. He finally cried out and struggled, unable to get away as Chameleon cackled with glee and held on tight.

"You're coming with us half pint!" he said gleefully. Nosedive stopped struggling and slammed his foot down on Chameleons, causing the saurian to cry out in pain. Then he elbowed the lizard in the stomach in which he was released. Nosedive then ran straight at Siege and went for a slide underneath the saurian, getting away and jumping up as soon as he was out from underneath Siege's tail. With that he took the hall at a dead running, wincing at the pain his feet gave him from being in shoes that were half a size too small. It was now that he wished he'd thought of bringing a comm as he ran, just out of the reach of Siege and a cursing Chameleon.

*-*

Wildwing frowned as his team looked around.

"We're out in the middle of nowhere Wing." Mallory told him.

"Yeah, but this is where those saurian's came from earlier tonight." Canard told her .

"He's here." Wildwing said suddenly. The others gave him an odd look, only to see that he was standing rigidly, his hand pressed against thin air as if he were pressing on something. "And he's inside here somewhere." He muttered. He frowned. "Help me find the security lock, this is the raptor."

"Hidden in thin air?" Mallory exclaimed as she and the others rushed foreword to help, all of them nearly ramming into the side.

"He must have upgraded his systems." Tanya told them, feeling the side for anything. Duke gave a startled gasp as he fell inward. A metallic thud echoed and the ducks looked at each other. Wildwing suddenly froze, then grabbed Duke's arm.

"Everybody back!" he ordered. They leapt back as a slit appeared in the air and grew wider. It was a door. The door, and Wraith was shuffling out of it in annoyance.

"Stupid forest creatures." He muttered. "I'd much rather be chasing that stupid duck." He muttered. Then he stopped as he found himself at the receiving end of several puck launchers. He looked up and saw Wildwing glaring at him angrily and he fearfully found himself wishing the duck wore the mask. There was a resemblance, but the fury was not covered and directed straight at him. "Oh dear." He muttered, also realizing that he didn't have his teleporter. Then he knew nothing more as Grin hit him on the head.

*-*

After dragging Wraith inside, the ducks looked around as Wildwing frowned at the surroundings. It was weird coming into the Raptor with nothing on his face, but he knew exactly where it was. It was moving very quickly up towards the top level. It was like being shown a map in his mind. And Nosedive was the one holding it, or carrying it. It was in a bag, in the dark, and ready to be worn again. There were saurians…

"Wildwing? Are you okay?" Canard asked softly. Wildwing gave him a quiet dangerous look, which made the tan mallard back away a little. He knew that look… he knew it all to well.

Protect the children of DuCaine suddenly flashed in his mind and he gave Wildwing an odd look. Could it be? No. This was just…

"Nosedive's up top. Let's go team." Wildwing ordered. The team looked at each other and Canard stared, then nodded and followed his friend and leader, the others following in confusion. After a while Wildwing came to a stop and looked around.

"Lost him?" Canard asked, remembering times back on Puckworld when he'd thought Wing crazy for pulling this same stunt when looking for Nosedive. Wildwing gave him a frown and got a far away look in his eyes again.

"What's he doing?" Mallory asked. Canard looked at her.

"Searching for Nosedive." Canard told her. She gave him an odd look. "He'll find him. He always does. They both always do." He told her softly, getting odd looks from the others. "I'll explain later!" he told them, taking after Wildwing who'd started off again.

"Well, does he still have the mask Wing?" Duke called suddenly.

"Yes. It's in a bag." Wing called over his shoulder.

"What? How do you know?" Mallory asked.

"Okay, what else do we not know?" Tanya asked.

"Look," Duke told them as they made a sharp turn. "I just know that Wing can find that mask no mater where it is. I've tested him. I stole the mask one-day to see how long it would take for him to realize it was gone. He merely woke up and went right to it!" he told them.

"So it Dragaunus takes it, Wildwing knows where it is to get it back." Grin stated. Canard frowned as he followed his friend up a flight of stairs. Shortcut he'd said.

'Yes.' He thought. 'And in time DuCaine's power will awaken and he'll be able to call it to him.' He frowned even deeper as they came across Siege. They had to back peddle it when Siege grinned and lifted a laser. They all leapt out of the way as Siege fired, and a cry came from the room he'd been about to enter. Wildwing went rigid at the sound and Canard gave him a glance. Wing knew what it was. He knew the sound. As the others dodged blasts as they were forced back, Canard stood and pulled out his pucklauncher.

"Hey bulonium breath!" he called. Siege gave him a startled look and stopped firing. "Sweet dreams." Canard muttered as he fired one shot. Siege grabbed the puck with one hand and grinned.

"Screwed now ain't ya?" he chuckled. Then he gave a start as purple gas came from the puck. A moment later he groaned as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell over unconscious. Canard smirked at Tanya.

"Those sleep gas pucks work Tanya." He told her. She grinned happily as Wildwing stepped over Siege, Duke right behind him. They entered the room, the rest of the team following. It was empty… or so it seemed.

"WING!" came a cry. The team spun around, but Nosedive was no where to be seen. "WING HELP ME!!" Nosedive's voice came again. A deep chuckle followed.

"Come and find him you worthless fowl." Came Dragaunus' voice.

"Could you find Dragaunus?" Duke asked Wing hopefully. Wildwing merely shook his head and looked around. Chameleon lay on the floor unconscious, but that didn't help. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up. He cried out and lashed out, only to hear Nosedive cry out in pain.

"Careful. You'll hurt him." Dragaunus laughed. Then he flung Wildwing away, slamming him into the wall and firing at the rest of the team.

*-*

Nosedive whimpered as Chameleon followed him into the room he'd run into, trapping. Siege blocked the doorway, chuckling evilly.

"Good job." Came a new voice. Nosedive gasped as Dragaunus appeared before him.

"Wildwing…" he moaned in fear. His brother was coming, yes, but he needed him NOW! Dragaunus chuckled and lifted the young duck up.

"Calling for your brother hmm?" he asked. Nosedive fought, trying to pull the claws apart and away from the back of his shirt and back feathers.

"LEGGO!!" Nosedive yelled, kicking as hard as he could. Dragaunus laughed as Chameleon happily began looking for Wraith. He faltered after a moment, then looked up.

"Hey Boss?"

"What is it?"

"Wraith's out cold." Chameleon stated, pointing at the screen. "The others must be here!" he exclaimed.

"Really. And what was your first clue?" Dragaunus growled. He turned and glared at Chameleon, who backed away. "And where were you?"

"Chasing the kid."

"Siege could have handled that."

"But… Boss!"

"You're an idiot Chameleon." Dragaunus growled. Then he backed away. "But I do have you to thank for capturing this little duckling." He purred. Chameleon calmed, then started away slowly. "Get my cloaking device Chameleon." Dragaunus ordered. "I have an idea for how to destroy this little brats brother." He growled. Chameleon half bowed and ran as Nosedive began kicking and yelling. Suddenly a large zap came from his left and Dragaunus turned to see Chameleon laying on the floor unconscious. Dragaunus growled and stomped over, tightening his grip on Nosedive, causing him to cry out, and Dragaunus took the cloaking device, becoming invisible. 

Now the child couldn't do anything but watch as Dragaunus fired at his teammates and tried to kill his family. The child squirmed, then remembered the pack. Where was it? Nosedive looked around wildly, squirming and causing Dragaunus to tighten his grip. There! Near Chameleon! Now how did it get over there? Nosedive frowned, then remembered Chameleon ripping it off him in the race down the halls to the room. Determination was setting in again and Nosedive struggled till he slipped out of his shirt, falling to the floor and becoming visible to all, startling them. They called to him as Dragaunus roared in fury and tried to stomp him. Nosedive merely ran from where he knew Dragaunus was and ran to Chameleon, kneeling next to the charred lizard and trying to open the pack with shaky hands. Near him, Wildwing was shaking cobwebs from his head, then crying out as he was lifted upwards again. Nosedive panicked and reached in… There! Got it!

"WING!" he yelled, throwing the mask. Wildwing caught it and placed it on his face, his eyes glowing a furious red.

"I see you." He growled at Dragaunus. He grabbed something out of Dragaunus' grip and threw it on the ground where it shattered. Dragaunus came into view and roared in fury, attacking the duck.

"Nosedive!" Canard called in worry as Siege began to stir. Nosedive looked at him wearily, fright and energy gone, and sleep trying to take him. Suddenly he was wide-awake and crying out in panic as someone grabbed him and lifted him up.

"Boss wants you dead." Something hissed. Chameleon. The electricity had hurt him badly yet he was still standing, albeit shakily. He morphed painfully into a muscle bound giant and lifted Nosedive off the ground, a hand going around the duckling's neck.

"No!" Nosedive sobbed. "Wing!" he cried. Wildwing faltered and cried out as Dragaunus slammed him into the ground. The team came out of their stupor and attacked Dragaunus, Canard and Wing going straight for Dragaunus, sending Duke and Tanya after Chameleon. 

"Let him go Chameleon!" Duke ordered, Saber drawn. Tanya aimed a puck launcher at him. Chameleon merely glared at them and tightened his grasp.

"Wing!" Nosedive choked, sobbed. Wildwing blasted Dragaunus in the head, knocking him out cold, then turned to Chameleon.

"Let Nosedive go Chameleon!" he said angrily, his pucklauncher pointed at the last saurian. Siege was stirring again, so Canard fired another puck, which knocked him back out. "Let him go now." He growled. Chameleon glared at him.

"You'll have to kill me duck, before I kill him." Nosedive gave a strangled cry as Chameleon tightened his grasp, then cried out and stumbled forward. He turned with a growl to see Grin glaring at him angrily.

"Let Nosedive go." The gentle giant growled. Nosedive stared at Grin with wide terrified eyes, then looked at Wildwing as he was faced back to the others who had Chameleon surrounded. Wing's puck launcher started up and Chameleon held Nosedive out.

"No matter what way you fire, the first one you hit will be this little duckling." Chameleon snarled, body still shaking from the shock he'd received earlier. Nosedive sobbed, tears wetting the saurians hand.

"Please." He whispered, closing his eyes. "Let me go." He begged. Chameleon ignored him, barring sharp teeth and a growl at the rest of the ducks.

"I've killed your kind before." He said shakily. "I will do it again." He threatened. Wildwing let his arm fall, the puck launcher on his gauntlet powering down. He looked at his teammates who followed. 

"What do you want?" Wildwing growled.

"For you to get off the ship." Chameleon growled. "And die!" he cried, squeezing and causing Nosedive to scream in pain.

"STOP!!" Canard and Wildwing yelled as one. Chameleon was startled and grunted as Grin tried to knock him over. Irritated he loosened his chokehold and turned, slamming Grin into a panel, knocking the duck into a daze. Mallory and Duke hurried over to cover him while he recovered. Chameleon was out of control, turning back to Wildwing and morphing himself taller till he towered over them all.

"LEAVE!!" he bellowed. He shook violently and nearly dropped Nosedive, but managed to catch him, looking down at the young duck who now sat in his other hand, staring up at him in shock. Wildwing watched this, then took a deep breath.

"I'll leave when you give me my brother Chameleon." He said calmly. Chameleon growled at him and began closing his hand, but stopped when Nosedive yelled something about claustrophobia. The child was terrified? But Nosedive was never terrified! And certainly he wasn't claustrophobic…

"Leave." Chameleon glared at Wildwing. "Then I will give you your brother." He stated. The ducks stared.

"How can we trust you?" Mallory asked, looking back at Canard, then up at Chameleon.

"I give you my word of honor." Chameleon hissed, shaking from sudden intense pain thanks to the shock.

"Saurians have no honor." Duke hissed, his saber out and his eye glowing dangerously. Chameleon hissed something and Wildwing nodded as Nosedive stared up in shock at the now huge lizard.

"I have no choice." He muttered. He looked at the others.

"Wildwing, you can't." Canard hissed. Wildwing glared at him.

"Let's go." He ordered. He looked back up. "It'll be okay Nosedive." He called. Nosedive peeked over Chameleon's clawed fingers.

"I know." He said shakily. The others stared in shock. They're teammates were trusting a saurian. Slowly, helping Grin, they made they're way out of the Raptor, Chameleon thudding after them at a distance, and morphing smaller in order not to bash his head on the ceiling and carrying Nosedive in his arms. Nosedive was quiet and after a while struggled to get down. He was stopped by Chameleon hissed something and he sighed.

"I do know saurian. And I am not stupid." He stated. "I won't run, promise." He said. Chameleon glared at him, but let the child down and put a hand on his shoulder. Once they got to the door and were out however, Chameleon didn't let go.

"We're out." Wildwing stated. "My brother." He said, arm out.

"Let me get away, or I'll send drones." Chameleon shook violently, from either fear or pain, Nosedive couldn't tell. He looked at his brother who nodded.

"Agreed. Just give me my brother." He said calmly. Nosedive was startled when Chameleon pushed him out of the ship and glared at them, watching as Wildwing scooped the duckling into his arms thankfully. Then he softened, closed the doors and was gone.

"We'd better get out of here." Duke said dryly. "Don't want to get hit by the engines." He told them.

"We should have finished them off." Mallory glared as they headed away, a wind starting up as Chameleon moved the ship away as far as he could. Wildwing noted that it didn't go far. Maybe Chameleon had finally succumbed to his injury, whatever it may have been.

"No." Canard said suddenly, catching everyone off guard. "Then we would have been like them." He muttered.

"They belong in Dimensional limbo." Wildwing agreed. "That's where we send them." He stated. "Drake DuCaine knew that. That's why he sent them there."

"Couldn't bring himself to be like them." Canard stated. "Besides. There are creatures within the Dimensional Limbo. They need something to do." He shrugged. Nosedive let out a large yawn and was startled when Wildwing lifted him up and looked at him.

"You've gotten bigger." He said suddenly.

"Yeah. And my shoes are killing me." Nosedive grinned.

"Wraith's spell must be wearing off." Tanya said happily.

"At least something good is coming out of this day." Mallory glared. Wildwing sighed, lowering his brother and letting Nosedive wrap his legs around his brothers waist.

"I am not going to become Dragaunus Mallory." He stated. Nosedive merely looked at her quietly.

"But your brother speaks saurian." Duke pointed out. "And apparently you do too. I didn't understand what Chameleon said. Did any of you?" he asked. Canard was the only to nod his head.

"My parents had been taught it." He said softly, nodding at Wildwing. "they were taught by his parents. Even though the saurians were thought of as myth, his parents just thought is would be interesting to learn something no one else knew." He told them. "So when they found out that Wing and Dive had been adopted by the McDrake's, they offered to teach all three of us. Came in handy when the invasion happened.

"Which is how you knew so much about the saurian plans." Mallory nodded. "Rising you in rank so you could run off…"

"And find the mask yes." Canard nodded at her. Tanya frowned at him as the others glared, save Wing and Dive.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Tanya asked.

"Well, one, you guys would have thought I was a spy for Dragaunus." Canard said.

"And two. The saurians would have killed us all." Wildwing said. "I mean, if they found out we could learn and speak their language they would have gone nuts." Wildwing said. "So when Dive and I got captured we just played stupid and listened out for anything that could help us." He said. Duke gave him a look, then grinned.

"Genius!" he grinned. "That was pure genius!" he exclaimed to the three. Tanya frowned.

"Yes, but Chameleon knows now." She reminded them.

"All the more reason not to let them go alive." Mallory growled.

"But he promised he wouldn't tell!" Nosedive said suddenly, sleepily. Every one looked at him.

"When?" Canard and Wildwing asked. Nosedive merely yawned and closed his eyes, his head resting on his brothers shoulder. He was out like a light. Wildwing sighed.

"We'd better get back to the Pond." He told them. He started off. "Come on. I've got to chew Nosedive out in the morning." He told them. The others followed, an uneasy feeling beginning to settle in them till Wildwing stopped in the parking lot and turned.

"It's going to be okay." He suddenly reassured them.

"How can you be so sure?!" Mallory exclaimed.

"Well, the Raptor wasn't moved very far, and Chameleon could have sent drones after us long ago." Wildwing gave her a look, then turned and shrugged keeping silent. Mallory and Tanya shared a look as Grin crossed his arms.

"I agree with Wildwing. Chameleon has kept his word." He said. He looked at them. "Remember our trip to the future." He told them. "We may have a friendship starting." He told them with a look. Duke looked at Canard who gave a shrug and merely followed Wing to the Pond.

*-*

"AGH!! NO! WING STOP IT!!" Tanya walked into the living room to see Nosedive in a headlock, Wildwing nuggying his head with a grin. The now fourteen-year-old was laughing as he was released and tickled. After being returned to the pond he'd begun aging again as the days passed. They had heard nothing from Dragaunus, which they were thankful for. Now it was just weird to watch Nosedive grow, going through puberty all over again.

His hair wasn't as long as it was supposed to be, having gone through different styles through each age. When he'd been ten, his hair had been in a buzz cut which he'd hated with a passion but refused to explain why. Now it was merely shaved underneath and cut just above the ears. Still, his bangs would get into his eyes and even now he was brushing them back, pushing his brother away from him, still laughing as Duke walked in behind her.

"They at it again?" he asked. Tanya nodded, then chuckled as they heard Canard cry out. Nosedive looked down on the floor.

"Back fired on yah didn't it?" he grinned, his voice still a little higher than they were used to. Canard hissed something and Nosedive blew a raspberry. "Yeah, you and all your little women."

"WHAT?!?!" Canard sat up at that and looked at Nosedive in shock as Wildwing fell on the couch laughing.

"What'd he say Dive?" Duke called. Nosedive shook his head, laughing.

"Nothing. It's an inside joke." He called.

"Mom would slap you if she heard you." Wildwing said to Canard suddenly. Canard shook his head laughing.

"She can't. I don't live with her anymore. And I won't when we get home either." He grinned. Nosedive made a face at him and started to ball his hand into a fist, then stopped and shook his head. "Were you going to shoot a bird at me?" Canard asked in surprise.

"He's at that age now." Wildwing said calmly, crossing his arms. Nosedive made a face at him, then shrugged.

"So I had a temper…" Nosedive said.

"And hated my guts… You still have a temper too." Canard pointed out. Nosedive merely shrugged, and sat on the floor cross-legged.

"Woo. I'm tired." He said suddenly. Mallory grinned as she walked in.

"Love the hairstyle Nosedive. You should keep it." She told him as she headed out the other door. Nosedive snorted.

"Yeah. She also liked the buzz cut." He stated as Duke and Tanya headed over and sat down next to Wildwing on the couch, Canard standing and sitting on the couch vertical to the one they sat on.

"Well, It is nice to see something other than the long hair." Duke stated. Nosedive merely ran his hand through his hair and shrugged.

"It is easier to handle, but when the invasion hit…" he suddenly went quiet, looking past them.

"Hey, he can play at Fridays game!" came Phil's happy voice.

"Dude! Cool!"

"Thrash! Mookie!" Nosedive grinned, not moving as his teammates turned and his friends came over to him. Mookie had a bruise on her cheek and Nosedive frowned and she shrugged.

"Finally moved in with Momma." She said softly, sitting on the couch next to Canard. "He hit me when I left." She told him.

"Who hit you?" Wildwing asked, suddenly sitting up.

"Her Dad." Said Nosedive softly. Canard looked at the two then shook his head,

"No way." He muttered, getting attention.

"What?" asked Wildwing.

"I know that look. I've been grounded thanks to that look. On both of your faces that means I'll get killed." Nosedive gave him an evil grin.

"No body said follow." He grinned. Canard nodded at Wildwing and Nosedive shrugged. "Ah well, so I'm wrong. So sue me." He muttered. Then he cried out as Thrash nuggied him and threw something into his lap.

"Happy birthday dude!" Thrash grinned as Mookie giggled.

"What?" Nosedive asked.

"If your gonna do that, come back again tomorrow." Duke joked. Tanya chuckled and Wildwing snickered. Nosedive picked up what had been thrown at him and he realized it was a thing of pictures. He opened it and immediately groaned with a smile. Phil was grinning, his hands in his pockets.

"I've seen 'em kid. They made doubles." He warned.

"WHAT?!" Nosedive exclaimed.

"Hey, I wanted some!" Thrash laughed.

"What is it?" Wildwing asked.

"Pictures of Nosedive as he 'grew up'. Starting when he was five and going to thirteen." Thrash said. Mookie pulled out a camera and took a picture in which Nosedive's jaw was dropped. He looked at her, mortified.

"When I get my sight back you guys are dead!" he stated after a while. Mookie squealed and she and Thrash ran for their lives, Nosedive standing, tossing the pictures to Wildwing, and following. Wildwing opened the little folder and snickered at a five-year-old Nosedive hanging upside down from a swing set in Thrash's backyard. The next one had Nosedive asleep on the couch.

"He's so cute!" Tanya exclaimed. Wildwing shook his head.

"These are great." He stated. Phil nodded. 

"There's one where he's covered in mud." He stated. Suddenly there came a crash and Mallory started laughing, Nosedive yelling something as he tried to keep from doing the same then failing.

"They're okay." Duke said. The group got back to the pictures.

*-*

Chameleon lay on his bed in his little room, lying on his stomach. The only not bruised area on his body. Dragaunus had beaten him unmercifully for letting the ducks escape and now he was confined to his quarters till the dictator felt he was worthy to exit. Frankly he didn't care if he died in here. At least he wouldn't be a pawn to get dangerous machinery out of their chargers. Thank you Wildwing for destroying that stupid thing. Chameleon started in surprise. Was he thanking a duck? No. It was just… sarcasm. Yeah…Chameleon began to drift off to sleep again, for the hundredth time that week after he'd nursed his boss and shipmates back to health. That sleep gas kept Siege out for three days! Chameleon shook his aching head slowly and stared at the door. When he fell asleep he heard something running down the hall again. Only this time, he didn't go after it, and it came to him a while later in the form of a small duck, thanking him for his kindness. Even though it was just a dream he was thankful for it. It was the only thanks he'd ever gotten in all his life. So yes, he was very thankful for it.

END


End file.
